


機靈有神的造反大計.(下)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】ABO [2]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	機靈有神的造反大計.(下)

-  
自己的反攻大計是從什麼時候失敗的呢？

康瑟琪雙手撐在全身鏡前，臉龐被裴柱現強迫用手托起，看著自己在鏡中淫靡的樣子，用盡力氣都還站不太穩的時候才突然想通。

其實根本就不應該相信自己會成功的。

-

一開始康瑟琪還天真的以為和平常沒什麼不同。  
畢竟裴柱現把自己放倒在床上的動作還是一樣溫柔。

「嗯哼…」  
吻來到康瑟琪敏感的脖頸時，下身也被裴柱現的手指填滿，因為早已足夠濕潤，所以即便一下子放了三根手指也不覺得痛。

「嗚…」  
接近頂峰時裴柱現抓準時機立刻完全抽了出來。

像是從懸崖突然墜落到地面上的無助。

康瑟琪環上裴柱現早已發燙的後頸，單眼皮一眨一眨的望向裴柱現，像是無聲的抗議。  
直到這時候她才看清楚戀人早已被慾望充滿的瞳孔。

真的完蛋了。

裴柱現小力的咬著康瑟琪燒紅的耳垂，用舌尖微微勾著，雙手自由的在康瑟琪全身遊走、愛撫。

腰部輕輕的擺動，故意用腺體一下一下磨著康瑟琪紅腫的花核。  
不管康瑟琪難耐的扭動著身體，裴柱現始終只是在入口處打轉。

裴柱現知道，這樣子是最磨人的。

全身像有螞蟻在爬一樣的搔癢。  
好不容易仰起脖子來抱住裴柱現的頭吻了她一下，康瑟琪微微發抖的聲音在裴柱現的耳邊打轉。

「歐尼…我好難受…嗯哼…」  
「哦？」  
裴柱現挑了挑眉，彎起的指節摩娑著康瑟琪的側頸。

「我想要嘛…」  
「想要什麼？」

「想要…歐尼進來嘛…」  
「求我。」

裴柱現低笑起來，康瑟琪咬著嘴唇，聳拉著眉毛的樣子像一隻受傷的幼獸，實在太讓人想欺負了，指尖輕輕的在康瑟琪胸前劃過她的敏感。

「歐尼…」  
「求你進來…」

康瑟琪的雙腿不知道什麼時候已經纏上了裴柱現的腰部，低聲下氣的，聲音哪裡還有方才的得意。

沒想到裴柱現只是對她搖了搖手指，還可愛的嘟了嘟嘴。  
表情倒是似曾相識。

「不是這個哦，瑟琪。」  
對上康瑟琪疑惑的眼神，裴柱現湊近她的耳邊。

「還記得我剛才在門邊說了什麼嗎？」  
語畢便緩慢地進入了一點點，卻又馬上退出，來回了好幾次後，巨大的空虛感果然引來康瑟琪動人的求饒。

「嗚…歐尼…歐尼…別這樣…」  
「嗯？」

「歐尼...不要玩了嘛...」  
「嗚…嗯…」  
裴柱現含住康瑟琪小巧的耳垂，用力的吸吮著發出嘖嘖聲，腰部還是重複著剛才讓人難耐的動作，康瑟琪只能小聲的嗚噎著。

「歐尼…」  
「求你…」

「求我什麼？」

「歐尼…」

「求你…」  
「幹死我…」

「哈啊…」

「歐尼怎麼…不動了…」

雖然裴柱現一下子就頂到最深處，但也旋即停止了擺動。  
康瑟琪面色潮紅，慌張的輕揉著裴柱現的耳朵，但裴柱現只是一臉趣味的盯著她著急的模樣。

「瑟琪阿。」  
「我沒聽清楚。」  
「再說大聲一點。」

「嗚…嗯啊…歐尼...」  
直到康瑟琪再次張開嘴的時候裴柱現才惡意的輕輕往前頂著她，過於充實的腫漲感讓康瑟琪止不住吸氣，根本連話也說不全。

但她知道，如果不乖乖順從裴柱現的指令，自己不知道待會會被整成什麼樣子。  
雖然現在好像就已經夠慘了。

「歐尼…哈…」  
「求你…嗯...」

「柱現歐尼…」  
「求...」  
「求你...幹死我…」

「嗚…」  
康瑟琪在說完話後害臊的用手捂住臉，裴柱現則是像是打開了開關似的，一下子猛烈抽送起來，每一下都完全抽離又用力頂到康瑟琪敏感的深處，像是故意的一樣發出令人羞恥的啪啪聲，床也因為激烈的動作輕微晃動起來。

「歐尼…嗯啊…太深了…嗚…」  
內壁不斷收縮，康瑟琪的嘴邊不斷溢出嬌嫩的呻吟，卻不知道自己這樣會讓裴柱現的慾望越發高漲，隨著她的聲音越大，裴柱現就撞擊的越發用力。

-

康瑟琪雙手撐在全身鏡的鏡框上輕輕喘著，脖頸正在被粗暴的啃咬，望向鏡中，看著自己胸前的柔軟被那雙小手揉捏成各種形狀，早已腫脹的紅點也被裴柱現的手指來回撥弄，更別提身下被填滿的酥麻感。

腦袋突然在快感的縫隙中想到了什麼。

「歐尼…一定要在…這裡嗎…」  
「怎麼了？」  
「這裡…離門口很近…會被聽到的…」

裴柱現親吻了一下康瑟琪的臉頰，小口的咬了下去。

「這樣啊…」  
「那瑟琪要小聲一點才行哦。」

「不要…啊…歐尼…」  
「慢點…啊…啊…哼…」

康瑟琪承受不住身後的撞擊，哼哼唧唧的，猛搖著頭哀求，裴柱現卻只是緊緊握住她的腰，發瘋似的將她早就無力的身體使勁撞向自己。

年下的Omega抱著鏡子，看著鏡中的自己雙頰緋紅正發出羞恥的聲音，胸前的柔軟還因為猛烈的動作不規則的搖晃著，情色的畫面讓才到達高潮的下腹又不自覺的收緊，康瑟琪體內每一層的柔嫩似乎都死死咬住了Alpha滾燙的腺體，讓裴柱現忍不住輕哼了一聲。

「瑟琪真是的。」  
「怎麼都到了這麼多次還這麼緊？」

「看來是真的很想要吧。」  
「什麼...嗚...」

「想要我幹死你。」

「啊...啊...啊...」

裴柱現把頭抵上康瑟琪的肩，一點時間也不留給她的繼續衝撞著。  
康瑟琪的膝蓋早已發軟，偏偏裴柱現從背後抱住她，她的腰越來越彎，卻更方便了裴柱現的進入。

一直到康瑟琪終於失去最後一絲力氣跪趴在地上，裴柱現才稍微施捨她喘口氣的時間。

-

數不清到底高潮了多少次，從不小心昏過去又從快感中被強迫叫醒。  
窗簾的縫隙已經悄悄滲出一絲光亮。

「唔…嗯…歐尼…真的…不行了…」  
「我...受不了了…嗚…」  
康瑟琪跨坐在裴柱現身上，任憑裴柱現張口吸吮著自己胸前紅腫不堪的紅點，渾身都在顫抖，大腿和腰部早已痠軟，身體很快就失去力氣的倒在裴柱現身上，身下的戀人倒是孜孜不倦的一邊揉捏著自己的臀部一邊繼續向上頂弄著。

她覺得自己好像一隻任裴柱現把玩的小熊布偶，隨著她的動作一晃一晃的，自己一點控制能力也沒有。

「柱現…歐尼…嗚…嗯啊…」  
「我…啊…會壞掉…的…」

「說什麼胡話呢。」  
「明明還這麼緊，瑟琪不能說謊哦。」

僅僅一個恍神後裴柱現的動作又加快起來，康瑟琪面目猙獰的哭喊，眼淚不停的從眼角溢出，破碎不成語調的呻吟卻像在鼓勵裴柱現放肆的在秘境衝刺。

「真的…是真的…」

「那為什麼會壞掉，嗯？」  
裴柱現翻身將康瑟琪壓在身下，額頭抵了上去。

「要被…被歐尼弄壞了…」  
康瑟琪早就失去理智，滿腦子只想著要讓裴柱現停止動作，噙著眼淚抱了上來，聲音黏糊糊的，滿是委屈的哭腔，卻不知道接下來講出來的話更是撩撥。

「為什麼？」

「真的要被...歐尼幹壞了嘛…」  
嘴唇還在裴柱現的耳邊輕輕磨蹭。

真該死。

裴柱現倒吸一口氣，為了回歸的準備，擔心年下的體力，自己忍耐了好幾次不碰她的，卻又在今晚如此的放縱。

動作暫停了下來，Omega費力攀上戀人的背，發軟的雙腿圈緊裴柱現的腰部，輕微的晃動著。

「歐尼...今天可以...」  
康瑟琪知道這大概是最後一次機會，她一邊喘氣一邊含住裴柱現的耳垂，果然感受到空氣中本來就濃郁的草莓牛奶現在更是要沸騰起來。

「什麼？」  
裴柱現因為耳邊的敏感下腹蠢蠢欲動起來，康瑟琪卻只是把自己夾得更緊，手指溫柔的在背上畫圈。

康瑟琪咬住裴柱現的耳廓，傳說中的雪碧音色在這種時候誘惑到了極致。

「歐尼...射給我...」

再也忍耐不住了。

心頭一陣酥軟，裴柱現用力的把康瑟琪按回床上，掰開她纖細瘦長的雙腿，過沒多久終於在最後一次奮力的衝刺之後把積壓的慾望全數釋放出來。

-

「Wendy xi, 如果成為我們idol 999的一員的話，想要什麼條件呢？」

穿著粉色外套的男主持人望過來時，孫勝完和遠處的朴秀英還有金藝琳交換了一個意味不明又有些哀傷的眼神。

孫勝完腦海中浮現昨晚三個Beta在客廳捂住耳朵無助的擠成一團的模樣。

「嗯…」

「隔音。」  
「我要有好隔音的房間。」


End file.
